Jessie
Jessie (or Jessie, the Yodeling Cowgirl) is a character from the movies Toy Story 2 and will appear again in Toy Story 3. She is a great friend of Woody's. Both she and Woody have a relationship much like a brother and sister due to Woody already having Bo Peep as his girlfriend. She is the second toy that Woody meets in Al's apartment after Bullseye and before Stinky Pete the Prospector. She is sassy, sweet, cute, athletic and has a habit of yodeling when happy or excited. Just like Woody, Jessie was once a toy that belonged to a young child named Emily. As the years passed, Emily found more mature activities to do, forgetting about Jessie, until finding her under the bed one day. After Emily gave her away to a local charity, Jessie became claustrophobic (from being in a box for a long period of time), and emotional. When Woody warms up to the idea of going to a toy museum in Japan with the Roundup Gang, Jessie's sadness brightens up to happiness and excitement. However, when Woody offers to take the Roundup gang with him back to Andy's house after having a change of heart and deciding to go back to Andy's room with Buzz Lightyear and the other toys, Jessie initially feels uncertain, but Stinky Pete, now showing his color, locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to the Prospector, but they learn that the Prospector has never been sold from a dime store shelf, which makes him feel more determined to go to Japan, where he will finally be appreciated. At the airport, Buzz and the toys extricate Woody and gets rid of the vile Prospector, but are unable to free Jessie from the case, despite Bullseye being able to escape, as the case gets loaded into a plane bound for Japan. Determined to rescue Jessie, Woody whistles for Bullseye, whom he and Buzz mount and gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody, after being separated from Buzz again, follows the case into the plane's cargo hold. There, Woody again offers to take Jessie back to Andy's house. She initially fears that if Andy doesn't like her, but Woody tells her that it won't be so bad because Andy has a baby sister. Excitedly, she agrees to go with Woody (and the others toys), but the two become trapped in the plane. Finding another escape route, they exit the plane, but Woody slips, prompting Jessie to grab hold of Woody. Using his pull-string, Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye, right behind Buzz, finally completing the mission, just seconds before the plane takes off. Back at the house, when Andy comes home from Cowboy Camp, he is pleased to see Jessie (along with Bullseye) added into his toy collection. With Andy's name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is overjoyed to feel appreciated again. Buzz clearly, but nervously, develops a crush on her and the two enter a relationship somewhat similar to the way Woody and Bo Peep has done. The two couples are seen standing together as they enjoy watching a newly-fixed Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me". Trivia * When Jessie fights Woody after Woody frames her for turning on the TV, Jessie's position (pinning Woody on the ground, foot on his back, pulling his arms back) is the same as Buzz's when he fights Woody underneath Andy's car at the gas station in Toy Story. *John Lasseter's wife, Nancy suggested that in Toy Story 2 that there should be a strong female character, which soon lead to the creation of Jessie. *Jessie was originally going to be a cactus called Senorita Cactus, but it was decided later on that she would be a cowgirl. * Jessie makes a cameo in Monsters, Inc. as one of the toys that Boo gives to Sulley after she returns to her room. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters